


【ABO盖喵】《他的Alpha》

by crazy_zone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光芝诺提及, 盖喵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 《他的Alpha》Cp：盖乌斯x埃斯蒂尼安Key：ABO原设AU。伊修加德重建中发生的故事。谐。分级：NC-17警告：副cp光之战士Alpha x芝诺斯Omega有提及。
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 7





	【ABO盖喵】《他的Alpha》

《他的Alpha》  
Cp：盖乌斯x埃斯蒂尼安  
Key：ABO原设AU。伊修加德重建中发生的故事。谐。  
分级：NC-17  
警告：副cp光之战士Alpha x芝诺斯Omega有提及。

艾欧泽亚的某两位龙骑士在伊修加德忘忧骑士亭的走廊里相遇了。其中一位是Omega，另一位是Alpha。  
“……你被标记了。”光之战士用一种惊讶又打趣的语气吐出这句话的同时，也在不断地打量着埃斯蒂尼安。  
他和埃斯蒂尼安都很忙，忙的已经很久没见上面，所以他是第一天知道这件事，而且依据气味的情况，埃斯蒂尼安被标记已经不是一天两天了。  
苍天之龙骑士是Omega这件事已经够让人震惊。起初光之战士刚到伊修加德，见到埃斯蒂尼安时总觉得被一股隐隐约约的甜味萦绕，后来在伊修加德待久了，他搞清楚了这个甜味的来源，也搞清楚了究竟是什么气味。  
那是伊修加德人常喝的奶茶的味道，毫无疑问还放了很多糖浆，而来源则是埃斯蒂尼安的信息素。  
很长一段时间，光之战士都觉得艾默里克喜欢喝加了大量枫糖的奶茶是因为埃斯蒂尼安，导致前总长哭笑不得地向英雄解释道全伊修加德有无数人喜欢喝奶茶，不能因为埃斯蒂尼安的信息素是这个味道，就说全伊修加德的人都暗恋他。  
这种类比看起来可不像是艾默里克会用的说辞，光之战士作出一副恍然大悟的表情，心想艾默里克看来是真的挺喜欢喝奶茶，赌上全伊修加德人的暗恋对象也要维护自己喝奶茶的权力。  
在这里遇见自己的后辈却第一句话被指出了这一点，埃斯蒂尼安难免觉得有点尴尬。但他是见过大场面的苍天之龙骑士，他能面不改色的迎击尼德霍格，当然也能面不改色地对待标记。  
“发情期太麻烦了而已。”他用一种冷酷无情的语气说道。  
身为Alpha的光之战士深以为然地点头，附和的样子甚至有点欣慰，“看到师兄你在找到了好的Alpha我真的很高兴。”他诚恳地跟埃斯蒂尼安搓了搓手，“哪天带来让我们见见？”  
他说的“我们”应该是指艾默里克和自己，大概，总不能还包括整个伊修加德的龙骑士团。埃斯蒂尼安揣测，并没有找到好的时机向光之战士介绍标记自己的人是谁。  
介绍起来并不困难，说来更是光之战士的老相识，彼时还年轻的光之战士初出茅庐，刚刚在艾欧泽亚闯出些名头，就和标记了埃斯蒂尼安的这个Alpha打了一架——其实是好几架，当然是以光之战士的胜利告终。  
“下次再说吧。”埃斯蒂尼安摆了摆手，还是将那个人的姓名吞了下去。  
“你呢？”苍天之龙骑士生硬地把话题转到了自己的后辈身上，“听说你标记了加雷马帝国的皇太子。”  
“呃，是啊……”光之战士尴尬地挠挠头，他作为独当一面的冒险者之后他就鲜少露出这种神色了，“你可以直接叫他芝诺斯……”  
“我和他不熟。”埃斯蒂尼安当即冷酷地否定，作为敌人的时候他当然可以对芝诺斯直呼其名，这代表他对芝诺斯的身份没有任何尊敬，但现在不同了，这个人是他后辈的Omega，“如果他欺负……伤害你的话，随时来找我。”  
埃斯蒂尼安朝光之战士颔首，颇有自信地微微扬起下巴。  
一个Omega要怎么欺负自己的Alpha。用屁股吗？艾欧泽亚的英雄不着边际地想了想，差点把在工地上学来的荤笑话脱口而出，但这可是埃斯蒂尼安，身为Omega的前辈，他于情于理都不好意思跟他这么开玩笑；这么说来他和芝诺斯之间的做爱全是很大一部分是芝诺斯强迫他而发生的——虽然他也不是没爽到就是了……  
“嗯？怎么，你真的被欺负了？”埃斯蒂尼安见他不说话，于是又问了一句。  
“……那当然不是……”光之战士立刻就有些尴尬，他脸上有点烧，但好在伊修加德的贫民窟还没完全摆脱贫困致富，至少忘忧骑士亭里的烛火还是这么微弱，走廊里昏沉沉的，埃斯蒂尼安应该没看到他走神的样子。  
苍天之龙骑士不明所以但也没有追究的意愿，于是耸了耸肩，他向自己的后辈道别，“晚点还有一次云冠群岛的采集，我先回房间休息一会儿。”他随意地朝光之战士扬了扬手，转身朝着走廊末端的房间去了。  
通常Omega和Alpha结为标记关系之后会成双入对的行动，即便不是一直待在一起，也不会相隔太远的地方亦或是太长时间。Alpha失去Omega会因为丢失所有物而产生暴躁的情绪，Omega则因为定期的发情而不得不持续性地接触Alpha。  
他说不好埃斯蒂尼安到底是没带着Alpha来伊修加德，还是不愿意让人见到他的Alpha是什么身份，英雄摸着下巴做出了好几个揣测。  
总不能是夫夫感情不好？光之战士看着埃斯蒂尼安，苍天之龙骑士未着铠甲，穿着普通平民的袍子，还是习惯性地用背着龙枪的挺拔姿态背着手里的斧头和镰刀，显然是刚从上一场忙碌的采集中回来——颇有劳动人民翻身做主的架势。  
咳。  
光之战士按捺下心中对埃斯蒂尼安的Alpha究竟是谁的好奇，在道别之后调转脚步走回了走廊另一头自己租住的房间。  
他没想到，他尚且好奇的埃斯蒂尼安的对象，有一个人比他更提前见过了。

埃斯蒂尼安在同光之战士道别之后回到了自己的房间。  
苍天之龙骑士在伊修加德多少会有些特权，虽然这也不是他自己想要的。他一来这里，忘忧骑士亭的老板立即就认出了他，给他安排了供暖最好的房间之一。和埃斯蒂尼安一同来到这里的还有另一个人，穿着和普通工匠没什么两样，身材和埃斯蒂尼安差不太多，带着兜帽，因而看不太清脸，只能看到他裸露在外的皮肤黝黑粗糙。  
忘忧骑士亭的老板最近见惯了这样的人，这些全是来参加伊修加德重建的工匠或者采集工，他只当做是埃斯蒂尼安找来的帮手，当然痛快地给房间又添上了一张床。  
现在埃斯蒂尼安的房间里有两张床了，把这个本来就不大的房间挤得满满当当——只是两张单人床而已，那个埃斯蒂尼安的同行人此刻正坐在火炉边的椅子上看一本书，旁边还泡着杯热气腾腾的伊修加德奶茶，似乎惬意得很；他手里那玩意其实称不上书，只是一本破破烂烂的本子，封皮已经不见了，只剩下小半封底在末尾要掉不掉地摇晃。  
埃斯蒂尼安走进去的时候看了一眼，认出来是以前伊修加德教廷发的册子，不知道盖乌斯从哪里捡来的。  
采集和战斗一样劳累，至少埃斯蒂尼安觉得这都算是高强度体力活，回到房间关上门，他把那些采集工具扔在门边墙角，便想倒在床上放松一下肌肉。  
盖乌斯的视线很快从炉火边投过来，看见他直直倒在了床铺上的同时已经闭上了眼。盖乌斯是帝国人，对这种劳动人民用双手建设家园所充满的教育意义无动于衷，他来伊修加德的充其量最多算是苍天之龙骑士的家属，Omega的Alpha。  
而且如果不是因为这个重建活动太长又恰好遇上了埃斯蒂尼安的发情期，埃斯蒂尼安原先根本不想带他来伊修加德，他甚至嫌盖乌斯要多吃伊修加德的一口饭却不付出劳动。  
“你这次回来休息多久？”  
“三个小时不到。”埃斯蒂尼安有点不太耐烦，但还是尽可能温和地回答了。他原本计划好能有三小时空闲，至少能打个盹，但半途遇到了光之战士，闲聊几句就消磨了时间。他有点疲惫，但尚且在能够接受的范围内，如果他不错过今天傍晚的采集飞艇，那他在天穹街的重建排名能更稳固一些——这才像苍天之龙骑士的正常能力，万一有人在几百开外看到他埃斯蒂尼安的名字，这简直是在给伊修加德抹黑。  
“所以你就打算睡觉吗？”盖乌斯几不可闻地叹气，手里那本小册子被他顺手扔进了烧得正旺的壁炉里头。他站起身，直直朝躺在床上的精灵走去。  
“不然呢？”埃斯蒂尼安不得不睁开眼。他听见了盖乌斯靠近的脚步声，步伐沉稳，目的明确，最后站在床边居高临下地俯视着他。这给他带来了难以言说的压迫感，像是某种动物本能，迫使他不得不正视盖乌斯。  
“我是为了你好。”盖乌斯不卑不亢地称述事实，面对埃斯蒂尼安，他很难用一种单纯的Alpha看待自己Omega的心态，说实话他原本也没有想过自己的Omega是这个类型；他对待埃斯 蒂尼安总免不了有种长辈对晚辈的态度，虽然就实际年龄上来说他们确实相差了整整一辈，盖乌斯有这种看法也无可厚非。  
然而他们一旦滚上了床，这种微妙的相处模式顿时就不再是问题，他们和世界上最普通的Alpha与Omega没有差别，或者说简直是其中最典型的。  
就比如现在，埃斯蒂尼安因为不甘于自己被盖乌斯这样俯视而尝试从床上坐起身，结果盖乌斯却先他一步在床沿坐下，右手更快地伸向了他的后颈；埃斯蒂尼安的后颈气味腺微微发热红肿，直到盖乌斯的手指放上来，他居然感觉到一丝凉意。  
他这才意识到自己的气味腺在发烫。  
“你的信息素分泌开始紊乱了，你没感觉到吗？”盖乌斯的手指没什么用力地摩挲着那一小块皮肤，声音低沉，语气平静，活像一个给分化期青少年上生理课的老师，“所以你才这么轻易就感觉到疲惫，你的发情期要到了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安对他这种宽容过度乃至有些无情的态度有说不上来的强烈不满。他或许确实不如盖乌斯那样阅历丰富，但他也不是什么温室里长大的花朵或者没见过世面的傻小子，盖乌斯这种对待孩子的语气拿来对他，让他很有理由怀疑自己被轻视了。  
“我不……”  
“要是不想惹出更大的乱子，就尽可能平稳地多次接收我的信息素，”盖乌斯一边说着，一边已经在解开埃斯蒂尼安领口的扣子，“你也不想强烈发情因为被我肏昏过去而错过更多云冠群岛的采集吧。”  
他的计划合情合理，甚至长远角度来说埃斯蒂尼安也深知他的正确性，苍天之龙骑士完全找不到反驳他的说辞，于是更找不到阻止他剥掉自己衣服的理由，等他回过神来，他和盖乌斯已经在单人床上坦诚相见了。  
“等等，我们可以晚上再……呃啊，我还可以坚持，没必要……嗯！”  
没等他不找逻辑的推辞说完，盖乌斯已经张口舔了舔他发热的气味腺，在埃斯蒂尼安话音落下之前便一口咬了下去。埃斯蒂尼安顿时发出一声惊叫，其中爽的成分大于惊，听起来有点肉麻，他自己都受不了。  
埃斯蒂尼安很快捡起一点理智，尽管后颈被注入的、盖乌斯的、铁锈味的信息素正在快速加热他的体温，“哈啊……你能不能别这么突然……这里的隔音很不好，我不想——唔啊！”  
埃斯蒂尼安是地地道道的伊修加德人，他知道伊修加德的贫民到底有多穷，建在云雾街的忘忧骑士亭的墙也大多是木板和石头用泥混起来糊的，虽说不至于倒塌，但想要隔音那是天方夜谭。  
现在正值伊修加德重建的火热时期，不知道有多少工匠挤在忘忧骑士亭里休息，鬼知道到底有多少人能听到他的墙角，他绝对不能——  
盖乌斯才不管他这些麻烦的要求，他接受的是加雷马帝国更开放的观念，Alpha和Omega之间的孉合如果吵到别人那也是无法避免的事情。他一手抄起精灵结实笔挺的长腿，另一手象征性地探进了埃斯蒂尼安看起来还很干燥的后穴口；埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎已经在发情期和信息素的双重作用下完全勃起了，而盖乌斯粗糙地两指插进他的穴肉，里头便传出清晰地“咕嘟”一声——Omega的身体早就准备好了。  
于是盖乌斯不再犹豫，扶住阴茎直直肏到了里面。他没给埃斯蒂尼安多少喘息的时间，一插进去便紧跟其后地挺动起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安被撞出来好几声颤抖的叫声，一听就知道他也爽得很，他本就临近发情期，骤然翻涌的快感让龙骑士收紧了小腹，肌肉一块块显现出来，后知后觉地咬紧了嘴唇。  
他的身体是盖乌斯一手开发的，帝国前军团长在开垦异国土地方面很有经验，对付埃斯蒂尼安这种没有性经历的Omega更是不在话下。Alpha低低喘息这，轻车熟路地用龟头顶住了埃斯蒂尼安的前列腺，很快就把Omega的忍耐举动镇压成了无用功。  
埃斯蒂尼安伴随着盖乌斯操他的节奏，一声声从鼻子里挤出半哽咽半呻吟的闷哼，他的身体从合拢到被撑满几乎没有任何适应时间，盖乌斯的阴茎就压着他肠肉开始抽插了。  
他的动作起初还克制些，后来便越肏越用力，埃斯蒂尼安被他扣着大腿和腰跨，完全无法控制自己，被肏的在床铺上前后耸动，一头银发胡乱地随着他的头摇摆。他的屁股开始被操出水来，股啾作响的动静在房间里很明显，但更明显地是他一连串地叫床声，盖乌斯才干了他没几十下，他已经被肏红了眼睛和肛口。  
埃斯蒂尼安都要痛恨起来了，他和盖乌斯从第一次发情期，他意外被盖乌斯标记起，他都像是被盖乌斯强权镇压的无力反抗者。说的更难听些，他怀疑自己的发情期里、被摁在盖乌斯身下的样子，和天穹街上那些侮辱Omega的低俗荤话没有两样。  
在那些不上台面的句子里，Omega没有自己的意志，低贱地像条母狗，在被干的时候还会自己撅起屁股。  
他从没想过自己有一天会怀疑自己，怀疑自己也是这样的Omega，怀疑自己这么多年以苍天之龙骑士身份获得的一切成就，都敌不过陷入发情期里毫无尊严的模样。  
盖乌斯握着他的一瓣屁股，更方便阴茎进出那个冒水的肉口，Alpha在干他的时候比往日更加凶狠，看起来还理智的很，丝毫没有被埃斯蒂尼安信息素影响的样子。  
这样的对比让埃斯蒂尼安鼻头一酸，他被肏的眼圈发红，现在里面的水液几乎要滚出眼眶，精灵抽了一下鼻子，他双手正使劲抓着枕头，只好侧过头让银发盖住自己的脸，以免被盖乌斯看出什么异样。  
盖乌斯的确没察觉到太大的异样，或者说他实则也没有太理智。Alpha一伸手就扣住了精灵的肩膀，将他钉在阴茎上翻了个面。埃斯蒂尼安爆出一声啜泣似的高叫，然后便把自己的头埋在了枕头里，蒙住了更多的声音。  
Omega的后颈因为这个姿势暴露出来，这正是盖乌斯的目的，他毫不犹豫地俯身咬了一口，像是喝蜜一般吮吸够了那股奶茶味的信息素，这才意犹未尽地舔弄着牙印的周围一小圈皮肤。  
埃斯蒂尼安已经被干得不太清醒了，他的屁股倒是尽职尽责地痉挛，肠肉层叠咬住盖乌斯的阴茎，肛口已经肿胀发烫，反而更好地包裹住了Alpha性器的根部。  
后入的姿势让Alpha肏得很深，盖乌斯铁锈味的信息素随着他吮咬的举动灌进了埃斯蒂尼安的身体里，配合接连不断地顶撞，很快就让他肉道极深的某处松动。

埃斯蒂尼安在快感的漩涡中惊觉那种可怖的酸慰盘踞在他的小腹，他哽咽着出声试图阻止。  
“别……别进去，我还要去、重建伊修加德——”  
盖乌斯握着他的腰死死往里又肏了一下，龟头抵着埃斯蒂尼安的生殖腔几乎已经撬开了一条缝，那个小口正怯懦地嗦着他，一般到了这种情景很难叫一个Alpha停下动作。  
但盖乌斯可以，他深吸一口气，以一种可怖的控制力鼓起了小臂上的肌肉钳制住精灵，几乎是把半瘫软的埃斯蒂尼安从他的阴茎上拔出来。  
粗大的阴茎拔出去之后Omega的穴口顿时缺少了阻挡，埃斯蒂尼安一直被堵在里面的肠液便往外喷出来一小股，溅湿了盖乌斯腹下的一块皮肤。即使埃斯蒂尼安已经被肏的有些神志不清了，他还是能清晰地感觉到这种介于排泄和失禁之间的过程，精灵羞耻地打了一个哆嗦。  
盖乌斯比他更习惯Omega生理液体的丰沛程度，这股液体里的信息素安抚了他，也使他更躁动了些。  
说实话他是被埃斯蒂尼安逗笑了，所以居然能在情欲中间捡起一分理智来。  
“他们根本不缺你一个。”盖乌斯无情地肏干他，更无情地指出了这一点，“你的发小还用你的肖像画作为重建的奖品，我这些天已经在一些工匠手里看到了你的画像。他们喜欢的很。你实际已经做出了贡献。”  
埃斯蒂尼安被肏得太狠，眼下好不容易获得一个机会，正不管不顾地喘息着，哪里跟得上盖乌斯的逻辑。  
他脸上那种不堪忍受的神情落在任何一个人眼里大概都能起效，但盖乌斯是个铁石心肠的Alpha，还是埃斯蒂尼安的Alpha，没有人比他更清楚埃斯蒂尼安的屁股到底能吃进去多少，他知道埃斯蒂尼安的极限，比埃斯蒂尼安本人更清楚。  
他铁了心抵着腔口的软肉肏弄，龟头沉重地朝那里撞击，即使Omega有心抗拒，也很快就松动了肉瓣，被阴茎整个捅穿了。  
埃斯蒂尼安彻底失了声，原先全身紧绷的肌肉像是一瞬间都停止工作，唯独咬着盖乌斯的内腔反而痉挛地更加起劲。  
柔嫩的生殖腔往外渗着水，埃斯蒂尼安这张单人床的床单早久湿透得不成样子，盖乌斯扣着精灵失去力道的腰身做冲刺，埃斯蒂尼安的生殖腔嫩得不像话，又有太多水，每次肏进去他都有种要把腔壁操烂了的错觉。  
Omega任由他摆布，即便是肏得狠了也只是发出几声低哑的轻哼。精灵的嗓子早喊哑了，盖乌斯毫无责任心地猜测左右或许这一整层的住宿者都听见了埃斯蒂尼安的叫床。  
最终Alpha还是插在了生殖腔里成结，满满当当灌了Omega 一屁股精液，还附带例行公事似的咬了一口Omega的后颈。  
彻底陷入昏睡之前，埃斯蒂尼安听见盖乌斯咬着他的侧颈沉声叹气，男人从后面抱着他，阴茎还埋在他的肉腔里，结在生殖腔还未完全消退。  
那个低哑的声音在他耳边吐出一句字字清晰的话，“……你应该经常带我回这里，我喜欢伊修加德的奶茶。”

傍晚从伊修加德出发的最后一班飞艇回来了，带着满载而归的仓库和一群已经累瘫在地板上的采集工匠。  
他们的飞艇在半个小时后安全降落于伊修加德飞艇坪，飞艇坪出口的柜台处天穹街的主管们正在清点采集工人们带回来的重建用素材并一一登记。  
伊修加德新上任的议长艾默里克表面为了增添重建工作的乐趣，实则为了刺激工匠们的攀比心理而设置了令人发指的排行榜制度，因此每一个工匠制造的工艺品或者采集到的资源都会被记在单独的名下，由专人每天统计，最后于一天结束时更新在天穹街的榜单上。  
一位女性伊修加德精灵正在做记录工作，自打在天穹街工作以来，她太过习惯这些工匠累得不想说话或者开口说话也没有好脾气了，因此她头也不抬，只是接过工匠递来的清单，记录，然后喊下一个。  
一张新的清单被递过来，她“唔”了一声暗自咂舌，这可真够多的。  
清单左上角清楚地写着采集人的名字：埃斯蒂尼安。  
女性或许和埃斯蒂尼安本人并不熟悉，但自从伊修加德重建以来这位受人尊敬和爱戴的苍天之龙骑士没有错过任何一次云冠群岛的飞艇，也因此她见过埃斯蒂尼安许多回了。  
或者字迹可以请别人代劳，但递来清单的这个黝黑手腕的男人显然不是埃斯蒂尼安。  
“……埃斯蒂尼安？”  
男人冷静地重复一遍以向她确认。  
“没错。埃斯蒂尼安。”  
听起来很平静，但气势十足不好招惹。女性精灵下意识地温柔了声音，“我们有规定，每个人的采集只能记录在自己的名下，不能共享或者组队……虽然埃斯蒂尼安大人在伊修加德很有声望，但也不能接受别人赠送的采集数量……”  
“不是赠送。”男人沉着声，很耐心地解释了，“我是他的家属，代替他来采集的，他想为重建伊修加德出一份力。”盖乌斯语气平缓地说着，自己都觉得虚情假意。  
“家属的意思……冒昧地请问您是……？”  
“我是他的Alpha。”  
Alpha？四周一片倒吸冷气的声音，女性精灵也猛地抬起头，只见一个皮肤黝黑的中年男人正站在她的面前，额上有个极其显眼的东西，那是加雷安人才有的天眼。  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”盖乌斯言简意赅地重复，晃了晃手里那张清单。

END


End file.
